


The claws of a friend hurt

by Hopewolfheart



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopewolfheart/pseuds/Hopewolfheart
Summary: When somthing happens to Twilight and the group get stuck in a mantion things go downhill fast will the group save there ally?
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Four & Twilight (Linked Universe), Time & Twilight (Linked Universe), Time & Wind (Linked Universe), Twilight & Wind (Linked Universe)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	1. A trap

Warriors stayed up at night watching the others, a silent protector after Twilight went missing, he had disappeared a while after they changed worlds and times. They were in Warrior's Hyrule and all Warriors could wonder is why and where had he gone?

He had seen earlier today that some of the soldiers around here are getting ready for another war. He could only wonder why. His train of thought was cut off by the sound of Wind crying. Warriors was never one for being as soft, but with Twilight being gone, the group needed someone they could come to talk too and that would help them. 

So he left his post in the center of the camp and walked over to where Wind was. He gently placed a hand on the younger one's shoulder, the boy looking up at him as if he had just snapped awake. "Another nightmare?" Warriors asks gently, hopeful that Wind wouldn’t clam up and avoid the question.

Wind nods slowly and Warriors hugs him. Returning the hug, the sailor mumbles, "What if we never find him?" Warriors sighed, that was what the nightmare was about, wasn't it? He gently but determinedly replied, "We'll find him."

Wind had started to drift off seemingly happy and calmed by the reply. He surely must have been worn out from all the walking they had done all day and soon fell asleep in Warriors' arms. The older one knew he should go back to his post, but there was no harm making sure Wind didn't have another nightmare.

The next day, there was still no sign of Twilight when Warriors woke up. Oh snap, he fell asleep on guard duty. He looked down at his lap to see Wind still sleeping. His attention then turned to see the other heroes who were awake, but was happy to see none of them looked mad.. well, Four and Legend had hard to read expressions. But there didn't seem to be any anger in their faces.

A question captured his attention. "You said nearby there is a mansion. You also mentioned someone there might know something?" Turning towards Sky, he replied "Yes. I made friends with a sorceress during the war and she lives there." Although a couple of glances were shared, most of the group agreed that they should go there as the next course of action.

Warriors nods "We can go there once everyone is awake and ready." Everyone nods as Wild goes to prepare breakfast. Warriors gently wakes up Wind, "Sorry but you have to wake up" the younger hero groaned in confusion before realizing and waking up completely. "Sorry!" Wind apologies when he realized he had fallen asleep on Warriors. The older hero simply laughs, "I don't mind" Wind chuckles lightly, at ease with the Captain’s response.

Wild soon calls "Food's ready!" Which almost got ignored over the sound of the other talking even though they weren't talking that loud. But eventually, everyone walked over and grabbed some of the food to eat. Most of the group had a place to sit among each other, even with one in particular sometimes preferring to sit alone. But now even that multi-colored haired hero was sitting with someone, the only one alone was Time who almost always sat with his successor.

The group is clouded by an almost creepy silence as they eat. The tension is heavy around the heroes, almost suffocating until Warriors breaks the silence once everyone is finished. "Let's go. Everyone ready?" Everyone nodded and Warriors couldn't help but throw a sad look to Time standing in the back of the group. The group headed off towards the Temple of souls, a rather creepy name for somewhere Warriors' claims a nice sorceress lives.

After a while of walking, they all entered the garden in front of the mansion. Warriors called out to the other heroes behind him "Just so you don't freak out, there are statues of some of us in this garden." Most of the heroes merely shrugged before continuing onward. Warriors sighed and followed the main group heading to the main door. Wind strayed from the group first, seeing a statue of Wolfie. Wind stared at the statue for a bit before trying to reach out to it just to pet the statue. After Twilight went missing, so did Wolfie.

Right as Wind's fingers brushed up against the statue, thorns from the bushes below suddenly dug into his legs and caused him to back up. He looked around and all the other statues didn't have thorny bushes beneath them, and something about the other statues seemed more vibrant in color. Wind did not dwell on it, however and ran over to the rest of the group. Getting a glare from Sky for leaving. They all went into the mansion. Warriors was tense eyes darting back and forth.

Then a slam.

Their attention was drawn to the door behind them as it slammed closed. Monsters poured from the hallways, none had weapons raised but there were so many of them. Soon after they all gathered together there was a loud high pitched whistle and the monsters made a pathway down the center. Now visible from where the monsters parted, a woman barely clothed in dark fabric stepped forward. 

"Cia!?" Warriors growled surprised by this attack. He was sure that Cia was still good, not expecting to see this version of her again. Then the sound of something jumping around. If any of the heroes look up which none did they would see the chandlers shifting with the sounds. Soon a thud was heard behind Cia and a large creature up to Cia's waist walked over to her side. Its face was covered by a helmet aside from its muzzle, ears, and eyes, along with its back being covered in metal and it also covered most of its legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Also thanks to McTime on the LU discord for being my beta! They were a lot of help. I also promise these will get longer


	2. Hope

Cia gently ran her hand down the beast’s tail as it emotionlessly stood there, its blank stare watching the heroes. Its helmet covered most of its face, and as it was motioned to attack, it lowered its body to the ground before darting forward. The monsters on both sides scattered, going into different rooms, while the beast tried to herd the Links like sheep.

Legend wasn't going to let them be in a weak spot, so he used the tornado rod on the beast, wind gusts sending the creature a distance away. But when the tornado dissipated, a helmet clanked near the Links. They all turned to the creature, seeing that when its helmet had been blown off, the marks on its face became more noticeable. Soon one of the Links spoke up.

"Wolfie?!" Wild asked, surprised, staring at the armored wolf who was recovering from being forcefully blown away. The others shared glances and nodded.

"That's definitely Wolfie," Four confirmed, a hand on the hilt of his sword. Everyone else reluctantly pulled their swords out as well.

Cia laughed and left. Warriors motioning someone to follow him as he chased her. Legend handed Four his tornado rod. "Be careful with this!" he said before running after Warriors. Legend might dislike Warriors, but he could tell Cia was behind this and they would have to work together to beat her.

Four and the remaining heros stared at Wolfie as the wolf circled them. Each hero backed up, forming a tight grouping where no one's back was exposed. Wolfie rushed forward, snapping at some of them dodging the slices from the swords of the heroes. Some monsters came to his aid. Time scanned all the monsters that had returned. "We're outnumbered. We need to split up, but stay in groups."

There was no response for a moment before sounds of agreement were heard. Wolfie was still circling. Time moved first, quickly followed by Sky. Four moved next along with Hyrule, Wind and Wild moving together last. Wolfie growled and darted forward, trying to keep them from escaping. The monsters helped him by closing in.

The teams were able to cut through the monsters, but they had stopped watching Wolfie, giving the armored beast the perfect chance. He dashed in and broke up a couple of the groups before getting blown in the face by the tornado rod. He was stopped from flying away by a monster. Wolfie then continued trying to break up the heroes—which worked! Now to keep them separated. An idea floated into his mind, courtesy of Cia. He ran off into one of the corridors and transformed back to normal. Grabbing the gale boomerang, he threw it in the direction of the group before transforming again and rejoining the group of monsters.

As he had guessed it caused some of the heroes to run in that direction but a few didn't fall for it, namely, Time, Wild and Four, with Time also convinced Wind that he should stay. Most of the monsters in the group growled in agitation, seemingly mad that they hadn't fallen for it. Time called out to the heroes still with him, "We can't stay here! We're outnumbered!" There were nods of agreement again.

Time suddenly ran for a corridor, a different one than the other heroes had been tricked into going into. Wild, Four, and Wind all followed, Wolfie dashing after them. The boomerang returned to him once it was done spinning. The armored wolf didn't bother catching it, so another monster did. A bark of a command from Wolfie and a nod of agreement from a couple of the higher up monsters in the group signaled a plan. The monster that had caught the boomerang ran off.

Time and the other three heroes with him ran, but were soon cut off by a tornado. "It's the same boomerang!" Wild called. The boomerang returned to the monster, who threw it between the heroes. The tornadoes the boomerang caused made it impossible to grab it, so the heroes were split up. Again. Wolfie took this moment of confusion to run over and snap at Wind's ankle, since he had been trapped on the same side as Time. Wind slashed at Wolfie but missed because he didn't want to hurt him.

Wolfie lunged and Wind backed up. Time saw and tried to attack Wolfie, but after more monsters poured out of a secret passage, Time had the smart idea to flee, grabbing Wind's arm. Wolfie growled and went after the two running heroes.

He sniffed the ground to follow them, but didn't really need to; their loud footsteps were enough to track them with. He turned the corner and watched them split up, Wind running into a small corridor. Wolfie motioned the monsters to chase Wind, while he continued chasing Time, eventually cornering him in a room. Wolfie closed the doors and transformed back into a Hylian.

Grabbing his sword, he pointed it at Time. Time grabbed his large sword off his back with a bit of hesitation. Twilight attacked first, rushing forward with his sword. Time quickly raised his sword to block, and even though he didn't want to, he fought back. Swords clanked as the two duelled, each trading blows that didn't actually land, being blocked by the other.

After many of these quick blows, Twilight got sloppy, having his sword knocked out of his hand. He quickly grabbed it with the other hand, but Time took the chance to slice the mind-controlled farm boy in his shoulder. His strong arms along with his heavy sword did a lot of damage, causing Twilight to stumble and move away from Time, transforming into Wolfie so he could easily attack even with an injured shoulder.

The armored wolf circled Time, the hero circling as well; the wolf had a slight limp to his walk. After what felt like hours, a hard-to-hear scraping sound was heard from the giant chandelier above their heads taking up most of the room. A screech came from the chandelier…

Then a loud snap.

Both of the fighters would be crushed by the chandelier if no one moved. Time looked up and realized there was no time to run. Pain flared through his chest and he closed his eyes reflexively, then his back also flared in pain as he heard a loud, ear-splitting crash, followed by a pain in his arm that didn't last long.

Time opened his eyes and—he had his back to a wall? The chandelier lay broken and shattered just a couple of feet away. Then he saw Wolfie slip out the door that he had unlocked. Time called out to the armored wolf, "Twilight, wait!" He hadn't been expecting much of a reply, as it didn't seem whoever was doing this was letting him talk.

Then Time sighed, wondering how he had been saved. He saw that there was a bite mark on his arm, but it looked like a last second thing, and Wolfie had had a clear shot to kill him. Time forced himself to get up and grimaced from all his bruises as he walked towards the door. Maybe Twilight was still in there, and that's why Wolfie hadn’t left him to die.

Time could only hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy late new year! My editer for this chaper goes under the google and discord username "Occasionally Satori" Just want to give her another thank you!


End file.
